Enjoy our selves Together
by dezziew104
Summary: Sharpay Spends her New Years Eve alone, as she has no friends let alone a life... TROYPAY
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy Our selves Together

Hey guys, Well seeing it's new year I thought I would do a little fan fic, Still writing for the other one just waiting to get my laptop back with the other chapters to continue!!

* * *

Evans Home, New Years eve 2007 – 6:23PM

Sharpay Evans sat on her big pink bed, It was new years eve the day where everyone would party and drink wild until the early hours of 2008, But a certain someone named Sharpay Evans wouldn't be doing that.

She had no life let alone friends, After her little stunt at the Lava Springs club everyone had hated her and so did Ryan eventually he was in his own little world with his friends to not even recognize Sharpay.

After her little stunt, Everyone Except Troy had turned right away from her and insulted her at any chance they could get at school, Even the Sharpettes disappeared, But please... Really before Lava Springs, Everyone hated her anyway, Everyone thought she was one stuck up ice bitch who should die by metling.

Troy Wasn't really all friendly with Sharpay He just said Hi to her, here or there. They used to be best friends since Birth but that all changed a few years ago.

Sharpay looked at her clock it read 6:23PM

"Great… Just Great…" She said to her self as her door opened to reveal Ryan Evans all dressed up.

"Going to a party are we, How funn for you, Fucking not! " Sharpay sarcastically said.

Ryan just let out a small laugh at her " Hah, Funny sis, How funny is it I get invited to all these parties and you get invited to nothing and how funny is it I have all these friends and you don't, That's right Sharpay you have no friends let alone a life, It sucks doesn't it" Ryan said happy.

Sharpay had gotten stung by those words, She felt tears coming to her eyes but she refused to show emotion to him.

" Whatever, I don't fucking care now fuck off and leave me alone " She yelled.

" Whatever sis, I'm off anyway to Gabriellas Bye loser" Ryan said walking out.

Gabriella and Ryan had started to recently date as her and Troy had decided to split not long after Lava springs.

Sharpay just laid down on her bed " What a great fucking night this is going to be, Just me all by my self… Lonely me" She whispers to her self.

* * *

I know its all quick and all but hey it's 4:47am and I felt creative!Do you think this could turn out more into a story!? Should I continue!!!? 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter guys!!!!

* * *

Evans Home, New Years eve 2007 – 6:45PM

Sharpay still lay on her bed, Bored as hell, there was nothing she could do…

Internet Boring…

TV Boring…

Cell Phone Boring…

Magazines Boring…

Could Tonight Get any more boring, Sharpay thought as she still lay on her bed.

She heard distant laughing, which obviously was her mother down stairs as Mr & Mrs. Evans were having friends over for a drink for new years.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes " Do… They ever shut up!? " Sharpay mouthed No and looked back down to her bed covers and just smashed her head into the covers and growled.

Sharpay hated her life at the moment, no one liked her because she was the Ice Queen, She would go to school everyday get the glares and the remarks and did it really bother Sharpay…. Did it hell… She just hated the lonely feeling, No one at school except the drama people give her the time of day. She hates the jocks. The cheerleaders and the math people…. It was all because she was the Ice queen.

Sharpay looked at the clock it read 6:48 PM

"Gooddd!!!" Sharpay yelled but was interrupted by her Laptop beeping, Someone sent her a IM, Who the hell would be on IM on New Years Eve, No one except Sharpay as it was the night to party.

Sharpay went over to see who the flashing message was from.

Sharpay was shocked "BOLTON!" She yelled to her self.

Basketballking45: Hey Sharpay

Dramaqueen23: BOLTON! Why the hell are you on! Shouldn't you be at Chads along with the rest of the idiots like my brother partying to the little hours of the Morning!?

Basketballking45: Well I am meant to be, But I decided to not go.

Dramaqueen23: And Why the hell not!?

Basketballking45: Jeez Sharpay cut the rude act, I don't have to go to a party if I don't want to… Anyways why are you not there.

Dramaqueen23: Oh Pleaseeee… Chad's house ehm. A. Eww I hate him and B. Why would I go there? Oh and C. I have other partys to attend to tonight…. That are better then the East high flunks, Im just getting ready to leave. ( Even though Sharpay was totally lieing)

Basketballking45: Really like who?

Dramaqueen23: Heaps of friends and stuff ya know…

Basketballking45: Right well I got to go, So speak to you later Sharpay byeee…..

Dramaqueen23: YEAH WHATEVER BYE BOLTON! I GOTTA GO ANYWAY!

Basketballking45: 

Basketballking45 Signed off at 07:02PM

Sharpay got off the computer and went to her bed, She felt bad for being rude to Troy. She looked at her clock it read 07:02PM

"Oh for god sake is this night going to drag on forevvver!" Sharpay said to her self falling back onto the bed.

Sharpay needed air, she grabbed her Ipod and Cell phone and walked out her bedroom, she wanted to go to the park.

She came down stairs to see her parents sitting in the main room with 5 other friends already drunk, Sharpay went up to her mom "mom, Im going out"

Sharpays Mom started to laugh " Your going out? Where to, you know you have no friends? All you do is be rude and obnoxious, No wonder no one wants to be friends with you, I wouldn't"

Sharpay was shocked her mom never spoke like this then again she never seen her mom drunk.

" Mom, Please… " Sharpay gasped.

" Sharpay face it, Besides Drama what else do you have!? Nothing you're a waste of space your life is worthless, You have no live! Go out and get one!! Now get out of my sight!!" her mom said falling onto the couch laughing.

Sharpay had tears in her eyes… and she ran out

She collapsed on the front porch, Everything what her Mom had said was true..

Sharpay needed somewhere to let her emotions out.. so she ran to the park.

" I hate my life " She yelled in tears running down the street passing the figure that was walking that stopped and turned around to follow her.

* * *

More soon! Whos the figure!!!? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! Thanks for all ur reviews so far!!! I have decided to expand this story originally it was going to be a oneshot then I decided to make it a 3 chapter story but now I have lots more ideas, so we are looking at a longer story here! Keep Reading!! Cheers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

07:18 PM – NEWS YEARS EVE

Sharpay Evans sat in the park on a bench sitting with her ipod in her hand crying, she felt like utter crap…..

She was sitting watching her favourite tv show Hannah Montana on her ipod, but after 5minutes of watching it she shut her ipod off and looked to the stars.

The stars looked so lovely tonight, a bright clear sky with a full moon.

The tears were pouring from Sharpay, She felt so shit she couldn't believe her mother would yell at her like that but then again she always did when she had a drink in her… Sometimes Sharpay thought her parents wished they just had a boy and not a girl which hurt Sharpay.

Sharpay started talking to her self….

"Mom is right, I am worthless excuse to life, I have no life, I shouldn't be even existing I mean no one cares about me anyway I wish i was dead, the pain hurts to much at the moment "

" Please someone make the pain go away, I seriously hate my self right now, I hate the fact I have no life, no friends & no actual people that care about me, I wish I had someone who was there for me and had to listen to what I had to say"

" I care about you " Someone said from the bushes, which scared the shit out of Sharpay.

"Who's there!? Come out now!" Yelled Sharpay totally scared.

The figure came out of the bushes and revaled none other then Troy Bolton.

Sharpay was shocked, what the hell was Troy Bolton doing there "BOLTON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THE BUSHES!!" Sharpay yelled off the top of the lungs.

Troy put his hands in his pocket " I… Um… Followed you here"

Sharpay was still fuming " What!? So now you're stalking me!? Real class Bolton! Real Class!" Sharpay said sarcastically.

"No, I was walking down our street as we live on the same street duh! And you ran past screaming something about hating your life and you looked pretty upset so I followed you to see if you were okay" Troy said.

Sharpay just laughed and tried to act as cool as possible "Well As you can see im fine, so you can go now Bolton!! Buhh-byeee!"

Troy went closer to Sharpay "No, Your not.. I heard you Sharpay!"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes "Whatever Bolton piss off!"

Troy just ignored her remarks " No I wount go, I am going to sit here until you tell me whats going on" Troy said as sitting down next to her on the bench.

Sharpay moved away "Nothing is Wrong! Just go! I am going anyway, Remember I have party's to go!"

Troy just rolled his eyes "Sharpay" he whispered.

She just stared right into his blue eyes "Yeah?"

"There is no parties is there? "

Sharpay just looked away and stared at a tree and whispered "No"

Troy moved closer to Sharpay "Then why make it up?"

Tears fell down Sharpays face "Because I don't want people like you to know that I have no fucking friends or a life!"

Troy tried to put his hands on Sharpays hands but she threw them back " No get the fuck away Bolton! You don't like me, you hate me like the rest do! Now piss off!"

Troy Shook his head "That is not true Sharpay! Did you not hear me when I was in the bushes!! I care about you!"

Sharpay just glared at him "Really, Your not doing a very good job at showing it!"

"Because every time I try to talk to you, you just bite my head off! What happened to us Sharpay we used to be best friends 2 years ago!" Troy yelled.

" You is what happened! You and that fucking basketball team your on, oh and your fucking perfect miss nerd girlfriend coming to East High"

"She is not my girlfriend, We broke up earlier today"

Sharpay just laughed " Aww… Bolton do you want me to break out the violin, cause I can if you want me to1"

Troy just glared at you "You really are a bitch aren't you!"

"Dam Straight!"

"Why Sharpay, Come on talk to me!! I will listen!!" Troy pleaded.

Sharpay wasn't having it "I ain't doing the whole confessions right now to you, so piss off!"

"Sharpay, I am not moving! To you explain to me why you are upset"

"I AM NOT UPSET!" she yelled off the top of her lungs and broke out in tears.

Troy put his arms around and hugged her, Sharpay responded by hugging him even tighter. Troy felt really sorry for Sharpay, he really wanted to know what was bugging her.

Sharpay broke out of his hug, "Im Sorry, Look at me I'm an idiot"

Troy put his finger on her lips "Hey no you listen here, your not an idiot Pay"

Sharpay felt more tears come on, he called her Pay! He hasn't called her that since 2 years ago when they were best friends.

"Troy! I'm so sorry! For everything being a scheming bitch and all, I don't even deserve to be alive right now; im a bitch and I deserve to die painfully.

Troy was saddened by what she was saying he made her look him directly in the eye "Hey, Don't talk like that! You don't deserve to die!"

" Yes I do Bolton, It's not like anyone on this fucking planet that would actually be sad if I went off and killed my self."

"I would!" Troy said with tears in his eyes.

Sharpay was shocked she had never seen Troy Bolton the basketball king bring tears to his eyes and because of her.

"Really!?" Whispered Sharpay.

"Yes Pay!!!" Troy said.

Sharpay cried again, Troy just hugged her.

"Listen Pay, I want us to have our friendship back me and you! Like the old days!!!" Troy asked.

" I don't know Troy, To much has happened I mean you have the wildcats and all which hate me and stuff…" Sharpay was stopped by Troy's finger on her mouth.

"No! Screw them! This is me and you Pay, No Wildcats no East High, Just me & You, Please can we be friends again!!?"

"Okay" Sharpay said with more tears coming down her face.

"Great! Please Don't cry no more pay, please it hurts to see you cry" Troy said wiping away her tears.

Sharpay missed that, Whenever she used to cry when they were younger Troy hated it, it had hurt him to see her cry and he would always try to make it better.

"I have missed you Troy" Sharpay said hugging him tightly.

"Me To Pay, Me To…" Troy said with his head in her blonde locks.

They broke away the hug Troy was the first one to speak up "Now Pay, Tell me whats going on… why are you upset tonight"

"Well I am depressed, I mean I have nothing to do tonight While Ryan is out partying im at home like a saddo, I mean I have no life, no friends, my mum yelled at me and insulted me saying my life is worthless I mean is my life really worth a piece of shit Troy?"

Troy shook his head " No It's not, And you do have friends, you have me! I'll always be here for you Pay! ALWAYS! And your mother is a idiot for telling you these things they are not true!" Troy smiled so did Sharpay.

"Thanks Twoooyyy!" That was baby name for Troy when they were younger..

" Now whats with you Bolton, Why did you and Montez break up and why are you not with the Wildcats partying? Sharpay asked.

"What can I say, Gabriella and I, I guess we just drifted and she said she is falling for someone else and I can oh most bet it is your brother!" Sharpay was shocked, Gabriella and her brother, OH MY GOD!

" And I didn't go to Chads Party because I couldn't be arsed to be honest, and I had a plan this new years anyway"

"What was that?" Sharpay asked.

"To Try make up to you for the past, I really am sorry Sharpay that we drifted and all, I want to be there for you and be your friend again" Troy said.

" I am sorry aswell Troy for everything" They hugged.

Troy and Sharpay sat and talked for a good half hour about everything, they were both glad they reconnected as friends.

Sharpay looked at her phone it read 8:02PM, She got off the bench.

"Well I think I'm gonna head off, so yeah seeya later Twooy have a happy new year!" Sharpay said getting ready to leave.

Troy stopped her " Hey where you going?"

"Back home, to be a sad loser I guess, and roll in the new year by my self and hear mother and fuckers laugh at there drunken self's"

Troy chuckled at her last line about her mother "Hey, Why don't we spend new years together!?'

Sharpay shook her head "No, Troy why don't you just go to Chads party and have fun! I'll make you bored"

Troy Shook his head " No you wount, you're my friend! And I want to spend new years with my friend! What you say Pay? We make a night of it"

Sharpay couldn't say no, "Okay!" He smiled and hugged her. "Great we'll lets go to your house then! Havent been to it in years!" Troy said taking her hand.

"Um… Okay" Sharpay said walking off with Troy out the park.

She felt happy she finally reconnected with her best friend tonight, this was starting to turn into a great new years eve.

* * *

What do you think guys!? Should I continue? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!! Thanks for all ur reviews so far!!! I have decided to expand this story originally it was going to be a oneshot then I decided to make it a 3 chapter story but now I have lots more ideas, so we are looking at a longer story here! Keep Reading!! Cheers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

8:20PM – EVANS HOUSE

Sharpay and Troy walked up to the Evans front porch, Sharpay let Troy in and issued him to go up to her room which he did. But he stopped at the top of the stairs to see what Sharpay was doing.

Sharpay walked into the main room where mom and friends were.

"Mom I'm home" Sharpay said as she walked in.

Sharpays Mother just burst out laughing "Oh it's you, did you go out and get a life yet or are you still worthless!?"

Sharpay was taken back by her mother and what she was saying tonight "Mom! Why the hell are you being like this!? I am your daughter!!"

"You're not my Daughter!! You're a waste of space!"

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? A FUCKING DRUNK!?" Sharpay yelled with tears down her face.

After Sharpay said that she felt a big sting on her right cheek, her mom just slapped her.

"Glenda!" Her friends yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Sharpay cracked she slapped her Mom back "YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING HERE IS 3 WORDS I WILL SAY AND I MEAN IT! I HATE YOU! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU!" Sharpay ran out the room and up the stairs.

Troy got up off the stairs when he seen Sharpay run up, "BOLTON! MOVE IT!" She yelled as she ran past him and into her room, he followed.

Sharpay just stormed into her room and fell face flat on her bed and cried.

Troy didn't know what to do

"Pay…"

"Look, Im sorry for yelling at you, I just hate having fights with her, shes a drunk bitch!"

Troy sat across from her bed on the computer chair "It's okay"

Sharpay wanted to forget all about her mom tonight, it was New years eve for godsake, First she needed to do something before the night went any further.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you just pretending to be my friend, for some sick joke you and them idiots are planning up? Cause seriously if you're gunna be like that, then you can head straight out that door now!"

Troy was taken back "Sharpay, No!! This is from me! Sharpay I feel so stupid and guilty for what happened between us, I miss us! It should never of happened we should of stayed best friends forever! And I want us to! But I can only do that if you want to aswell!?"

"I Don't Know… Troy, We did drift and you and the wildcats did hurt me"

"Which I am so sorry for, believe me Sharpay I really am" Shrapay could see Troy really meant it.

"Okay fine, But Youre not fully forgiven yet, im sorry Troy but we cant just become best buds in 1 night it's going to take sometime for me to fully forgive you, I hope you can understand?" Sharpay said.

"I Understand"

"Now forget about our crap and my mother lets enjoy our night!"

Troy sat besides Sharpay "Watcha want to do?"

"I don't know, Watch TV?"

"Great!, What do you want to watch?" Sharpay jumped up "OOOHH Hannah Montana!? Please!! I love her!"

Troy rolled his eyes "You Watch that!?"

Sharpay hit him on the arm "Hey, There's nothing wrong with Hannah Montana she rocks!"

Troy just let Sharpay win, "Fine, We will watch an episode or 2" Sharpay squealed "Thanks Troy!" She hugged him.

Sharpay got the snacks and drinks and her and Troy sat on her bed and watched The School Bully episode of Hannah Montana, Sharpay was in hysterics by the character Roxy, by the end of the episode, Sharpay and Troy were both laughing, Even though Troy had never watched this show before and thought it sounded cheesy he thought it was actually funny and wanted to watch more. "Put another episode on Shar!"

Sharpay looked at Troy shocked "You Actually want to watch more!?"

Troy nodded "Hey, I didn't like it at first but after watching that episode with the cracker and Roxy, It gave me a laugh, So put some more on!"

"Okay!" Sharpay said running to the dvd player.

Troy looked at Sharpay down at the dvd player, He actually felt better Hanging with Sharpay it made him feel a lot happier then he has been in the past couple of days.

"Alright! Here we go!" Sharpay said running back onto the bed waiting for the next episode to load.

She checked her phone to see it was 9:37PM She looked up to Troy "Not long to 2007 bids farewell!"

"Oh well lets hope for the better in 2008!" Troy said putting his arms around Sharpay.

* * *

Still more to come!! Sorry for late update!!! 


End file.
